The Weird Future of Third Impact
by OniLink51
Summary: The future of third impact, but uhh changes. Chapter 6 up! watch how Shinji fights the agent and gets his ass whooped! (not really but just read)
1. Life Starts Anew

I do not own evangelion or any other things in this fanfic. GAINAX does. Wish I did though. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
The "Weird" future of Third Impact  
  
(1 year after the Third Impact...)  
  
(Asuka, Misato, and Shinji have returned and going back to their normal lives...)  
  
Asuka: "Hmmmmm," (flips through channels on the tv if there is anything good..)  
  
"On today's news, the truth about the Third Impact has been revealed"  
  
(Asuka changes the channel)  
  
"OH YESSSSSS! MORE!!!!!!"  
  
Asuka: O_O; (changes it again)  
  
" WHO THE ^&#$ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE &^()%$!"  
  
Asuka: -_-;; (changes)  
  
" I love you! You love me! Let's all go home and.....  
  
Asuka: AAAHHHHH!!!! (pick's up the tv, trashes it, and throws it out the window)  
  
(Meanwhile....)  
  
Shinji: "Do people still care about me?"  
  
(Then he sees a $100 bill fall on his knee)  
  
Shinji: ?????? (Thinks: All right! Guess life does care about me!)  
  
(Looks up. Then he sees a dude running toward him)  
  
Shinji: Hi! ^_^  
  
Some dude: (punches Shinji in the face, takes the money, and runs)  
  
(Shinji on the floor): OWWWW!!! Just..a..coencidence.  
  
(Sees a big damaged tv falling from the 7th floor)  
  
Shinji: O_O!!!! HOLY SH....(Doesn't get to finish due to a tv crushing him by a certain redhead...)  
  
(Back to the Katsuragi Residence)  
  
Misato: Asuka! Did you see Shinji? I was suppose to give him a new CD player.  
  
(Walks into the living room)  
  
Misato: O_O;;; (sees the tv missing and the window broken plus the room all torn)  
  
Misato: Uhhhhhhhh, never mind Asuka! (Wow..)  
  
(Back to Shinji)  
  
Shinji: (in a squeaky voice) help.....  
  
Well! What do you think? ^_^ I'll try to update if I get reviews and I'm a new user so plz don't flame me too hard. 


	2. Shinji's Spine Turns

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Evangelion or anything thrown in here. Gainax does and some other company you probably know....  
  
Chapter 2: Shinji's Spine Turns!  
  
(It is a beautiful morning in the Katsuragi Residence)  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Well sort of)  
  
Misato: What!?!?!?  
  
Asuka: There is a gorilla at the front door!!! And it is looking like it wants me!  
  
Misato: Huh!?!?!?!  
  
(Sees Shinji being crushed underneath a tv which strangely resembles their tv..)  
  
Misato: OMG!!!!!  
  
(rushes to the ground floor and out the front door)  
  
Misato: OMG SHINJI!!!!!! ARE YOU OKAY!?!?!?!?!  
  
Shinji: (in a meeky voice) Do I look okay.......  
  
(Misato calls the ambulence)  
  
(1 week later)  
  
Asuka: (Laughing) I STILL CAN'T BELIVE YOU GET CRUSHED BY AND TV!  
  
Shinji: (you're the one who destroyed the living room)  
  
Asuka: WHAT YOU SAY!!??!??!  
  
Shinji: (Damn good hearing)  
  
(later that day...)  
  
Shinji: Must..get....revenge...  
  
(The very next day)  
  
Asuka: (wakes up and feels a lump on her uhhhh thing) Huh?!!?!?!? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Asuka kicks it so hard it flies out the window)  
  
(turns out it was only a cup)  
  
(Remember the dude who stole Shinji's money? He's bacckkkkkkkk)  
  
Some dude: k now what should I do with this money...  
  
(he hears something and the last thing he sees is a cup with shards of glass..)  
  
Some dude: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinji: Heh, guess that means that both of my enemies are punished! But Asuka, I'm FAR from over!  
  
(Shinji sneaks to PenPen's freezer, makes sure he is asleep and sneaks him to the bathroom...)  
  
(Later...)  
  
Asuka: Hmmm I need to use that new cream that Misato recommended to me....  
  
(opens the bathroom cabinet and the next thing she sees is a penguin flying in her face and slowly sliding down her shirt)  
  
Asuka: AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ##*%$(^$*$^#@^(&^*&$($%#$  
  
(Poor PenPen gets a taste of Asuka's maximum rage)  
  
Shinji: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
(Then he goes to the kitchen and puts some oil in the stove...)  
  
Misato: (wakes, grumbles, and says) Asuka! It is your turn to cook today!  
  
Asuka: (comes out grumbling and cursing in German)  
  
Asuka: Misato, YOUR DUMB PENGUIN TRIED TO TAKE A LOOK AT MY PERSONAL SECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misato: Now now Asuka, PenPen would never do that, right?  
  
PenPen: Wark! Wark!!!! (obviously scared of Asuka)  
  
Asuka: (grumbles again and curses in German once more)  
  
(Goes to the kitchen and starts cooking)  
  
Asuka: (then turns on the stove and then you see a giant firestorm coming form the kitchen)  
  
Misato: What the....  
  
(Sees Asuka with a black face and fizziling new hair style)  
  
Asuka: ..........(faints)  
  
Shinji: HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
K, im done with my 2nd chappy! Well send some reviews plz! ^_^ 


	3. Showdown at the Rooftops!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Evangelion or anything a I throw in there.  
  
Chapter 3: Showdown at the Rooftops!  
  
(For a few days Shinji kept setting traps for Asuka to fall in)  
  
Asuka: (slowly opens her locker a little and looks inside)  
  
Asuka: Good! ^_^ (Then opens it the rest of the way really fast.)  
  
(Then a boxing glove punches her on the side of her face, which was stuck on her locker door.)  
  
Asuka:...(Anime falls)  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Shinji: (is stuffing some fluffy stuff into Asuka's desk when..)  
  
(Bam!)  
  
Shinji: (turns around to see Toji smacking his back with Kenuske with him)  
  
Toji: Yo! What's up?  
  
Shinji: Ah, nothing much.  
  
Kenuske: Hey, what is that thing in your hand that is about to enter the devil's lair?  
  
(Both of them take a closer look at the thing Shinji is carrying)  
  
Toji: Woah! Aren't those Teletubbie dolls?  
  
Kenuske: We never knew you cared for her!  
  
Shinji: It's not what you think......  
  
(Shinji starts to explain to them everything but doesn't notices Rei watching..)  
  
Toji: Nice! Shinji you are finally getting back on the devil!  
  
Kenuske: Yeah! Can we help too?  
  
Shinji: Sure! This one is going to the last and biggest one of them all!  
  
(They rearrange Asuka's desk so the dolls will be the first thing she touches)  
  
(Just then Asuka walks in with an ice pack and a swollen eye)  
  
Shinji: Asuka what happened to you?  
  
(Toji and Kenuske are snickering like mad)  
  
Asuka: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BAKA! AND STOP LAUGHING YOU TWO OR MY FIST WILL BE HALFWAY UP YOUR A-  
  
(the teacher walks in starts the morning lecture)  
  
Teacher: Now everyone, take out your notebooks and record these steps.  
  
(everyone starts to look in there desks and Shinji, Toji, and Kenuske were watching very closely at Asuka...)  
  
Asuka: (Damn it where is it?! Huh? What is this.....)  
  
(Pulls out the teletubbie dolls and the dolls start singing)  
  
(Everyone starts laughing and the redhead's face was now the color of her hair)  
  
(Later..)  
  
Rei: Pilot Ikari, that was not a nice thing to do to Pilot Sorhyu.  
  
Shinji: Oh, hi Rei. What did you say?  
  
Rei: I said that it was not a nice thing to do to Pilot Sorhyu and I have informed her of your previous incidents.  
  
Shinji: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
(Shinji slowly turns around to see Asuka beyond angry and her fists glowing with fire.)  
  
Shinji: uhhh hi Asuka.....  
  
Asuka: ROOFTOP! AFTER SCHOOL!  
  
(Then she stomps off)  
  
Shinji: (Oh man)  
  
(After School)  
  
(Shinji comes like Asuka says to)  
  
Asuka: (is carrying 4 water guns, 2 small and 2 large)  
  
Asuka: HERE! (Throws the 2 small ones really hard at Shinji)  
  
Shinji: (grabs it but not before injuring all his fingers)  
  
Asuka: I know that a baka like you is really weak so I decided this would be a water/fist fight.  
  
Shinji: ooooookkkkkkkkk..(What is she planning)  
  
Asuka: Alright, lets start this fight! (Gets in a fighting position with her water guns)  
  
Shinji: (Does the same thing but since he had injured fingers and small guns, he had no hope in himself)  
  
Shinji: (Mustn't run away Mustn't run away Mustn't run away!)  
  
To be continued...........  
  
A/N Cliffhanger I know. Thx for all the reviews! Ill try and update soon! ^_^ 


	4. Super Man Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or The Matrix.  
  
Chapter 4: Super Man Thing  
  
(We last left off Shinji and Asuka ready to start fighting)  
  
(Both of them are waiting to draw their guns like cowboys)  
  
Asuka: (Draws her water guns and start shooting like hardcore)  
  
Shinji: (Dodges the water bullets, Matrix-style!)  
  
Asuka: (Starts chasing Shinji across the rooftops)  
  
Shinji: AHH!!! (Jumps off the rooftops with his guns)  
  
Asuka: (jumps off with him and starts shooting)  
  
Shinji: (Starts shooting at Asuka but misses by miles)  
  
(Shinji continues to shoot but misses or bounces harmlessly off Asuka)  
  
(Then a shot from Asuka's bullet hit Shinji where the sun doesn't shine)  
  
Shinji: NOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
(Is about to crash into the ground when OniLink51 comes in and saves Shinji)  
  
Asuka: !@&_@&*%^&*%^@&!$(^&$@&^^%!)@!!!!! (Crashes into the ground with a SPLAT!)  
  
Shinji: (takes a breather) Thanks! But, who are you?  
  
OniLink51: I am God. (A chorus of "ahh's" start)  
  
Shinji: Really?  
  
OniLink51: No, I am a dick  
  
Shinji: Ewww! Why did I have to be saved by you?  
  
OniLink51: But I am really the author of this story.  
  
Shinji: Sure you are.  
  
OniLink51: I'm serious!  
  
Shinji: Fine, show me your powers!  
  
OniLink51: Okay (Magically makes Shinji's pants and boxers disappear)  
  
Shinji: OH SHOOT! (Covers his private section which was somehow red from something)  
  
Shinji: Okay I believe you. X_X  
  
OniLink51: Okay! ^_^ Now on to business, Shinji, I have to revive Asuka back.  
  
Shinji: WHY!?!?!?!?  
  
OniLink51: Because if I don't, I will be flooded with flames by Asuka fans trying to kill me and the story will be just a dumb piece of wasted space.  
  
Shinji: Oh. T_T  
  
OniLink51: Don't worry Shinji, as long as you believe in yourself and don't run away, you will win! Also, free your mind.  
  
Shinji: Okay but- (Turns to see no one there)  
  
Shinji: Shoot!  
  
BAKA!!!!!  
  
(Turns around to see Asuka kick the door open only to succeed in closing the door in her face)  
  
Shinji: -_-;;;;;;  
  
(Asuka opens the door again with less force)  
  
Asuka: OKAY TIME FOR A REMATCH!  
  
(Meanwhile Toji and Kenuske were watching the whole thing on the side of the roof)  
  
Toji: Hmmm do you think Shinji has a chance?  
  
Kenuske: Nah!  
  
Shinji: (Okay, free my mind, don't run away, and believe in myself)  
  
Shinji: HUA! (Throws a Flying Side Kick..literally)  
  
(Just then the whole scene freezes as Toji's cell phone start to ring)  
  
Toji: (Picks up the phone) Hello?  
  
Hikari: Hello? Toji? It is me, Hikari?  
  
(The scene is now divided into 3 different ones, 1st Toji, 2nd Shinji frozen in midair with his leg out, and 3rd Hikari.)  
  
Toji: Oh! Hi! ^_^  
  
Hikari: Listen, is Asuka with you?  
  
Toji: Yeah. She and Shinji are duking it out!  
  
Hikari: OMG! Did you know that Asuka is a master at Kung-Fu, Tae-Kwon-Do, and Karate?  
  
Toji: O_O; Uhh, Hikari talk to you later!  
  
(The scene goes back to normal as Shinji is punched in the face by a simple fist)  
  
Kenuske: And he worked hard to do the move.  
  
Shinji: oww!  
  
Asuka: (Does Trinity's signature move kick)  
  
(Shinji goes flying across the roof)  
  
Shinji: (thinks to himself) Man, I can't even fight even with my new moves..Wait, what is this feeling?  
  
(Then Shinji glows all white and then everything flashes)  
  
Asuka: WTF is that?!?!?!  
  
Shinji: (returns to normal...or at least everyone thinks..)  
  
Shinji: (Puts on some shades and says) I am, The One!  
  
Asuka: Oh yeah!?!? And I'm Barney!! (takes her guns and start shooting again)  
  
Shinji: (puts his hand out and stops the bullets)  
  
Asuka: !?!!??  
  
Shinji: My turn... (Reaches out with his hands and his guns magically come to his hand and then does some moves with them)  
  
Shinji: (Starts shooting with accuracy and style)  
  
(Poor Asuka as each water bullet hit her and then she fell to the ground)  
  
Shinji: (Drops his guns on the ground and focuses his mind and then does Neo's Super Man Thing and flies off the roof to who knows where he goes to in Tokyo-3)  
  
Toji and Kenuske: O_O!!!!  
  
A/N Yes, yes I know that this is getting a little weird and that Shinji is OOC. Also, sry to all Asuka fans out there! 


	5. Agent Asuka, Rei, and an Old Dick

Disclaimer: I don't own evangelion or anything I throw in there!  
  
Chapter 5: New "Angels" Confirmed!  
  
(After the crazy incident of Asuka and the Shinji, things haven't gotten back to normal......at all)  
  
(Lets start with Asuka......)  
  
Asuka: ARGH!!!! I LOST TO THAT NO *%!(@%^!(%$(^%($%(!%( BAKA! AND HE CALLS HIMSELF, "THE ONE"! HE CAN CALL HIMSELF WHATEVER HE WANTS AFTER MY FIST GOES TO HIS HALF INCH BALLS!  
  
(Okay...maybe not)  
  
(Now Shinji definitely changed, ever since the fight, he has become more quiet, serious, wore shades everywhere, and has new powers)  
  
Toji: Uhh, Shinji, you haven't been yourself recently.  
  
Shinji: (Turns around and gives him a death glare)  
  
Toji: O_O;;; Never mind!  
  
Shinji: Hmm (walks home)  
  
Kenuske: Nice job.......  
  
(Katsuragi Residence)  
  
Misato: (on the phone) Yes, yes, no, no, no, WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! I understand. I will try and find out the problem.  
  
Misato: (hangs up the phone) What in God's name has happened to Shinji....  
  
(Hears the door open)  
  
Misato: Shinji! Is that you?  
  
Shinji: .......yes.  
  
Misato: (they are right, he has changed.)  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Asuka: So Commander Ikari, there is a way to defeat "him?"  
  
CI: Yes, but we need special training and equipment.  
  
Asuka: I understand (Shinji, say goodbye to your new powers because they will be useless soon.)  
  
(Back to the Katsuragi Residence)  
  
(Shinji just finish explaining what happened)  
  
Misato: So, when you were about to lose the fight, you felt all weird and then you had your powers?  
  
Shinji: ......yes, that is correct.  
  
Misato: (Damn! Now I will have a boy Rei in my house now!)  
  
Misato: (Back from her thoughts) Okay Shinji just in case this is a not disease and all, can I have a check-up on you with Ritsuko?  
  
Shinji: Yes.  
  
Misato: Okay. (Ritsuko, you better find out what is wrong....)  
  
(Next Day in Ritsuko's Lab)  
  
Ritsuko: Okay Shinji your blood pressure is fine and your mind is okay. So you are free to go.  
  
Shinji: Okay.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Misato: Well?  
  
Ritsuko: Well, there is nothing wrong with him.  
  
Misato: But what about this change of behavior and powers?  
  
Ritsuko: Well, there is no exact answer, but I have a theory.  
  
Misato: Yeah?  
  
Ritsuko: Either Shinji has gone crazy or the author of this story wants Shinji to be way FUCKING AWSOME!!  
  
OniLink51: That's right, who da man!  
  
Misato: Uhh............cool?  
  
Ritsuko: Sorry, had to let that out. Anyway, we should keep an eye out for Shinji for a while.  
  
(Later, somewhere in Tokyo-3)  
  
(Shinji is walking down some lane)  
  
(All of a sudden Rei appears out of nowhere)  
  
Shinji: (Turns around unsurprised.......which is surprising) Yes?  
  
Rei: Commander Ikari wishes your presence. (DAMN IT! NOW I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL BE QUIET AND COOL!)  
  
Shinji: (Notices Rei's slight face gesture) Is everything okay?  
  
Rei: Yes. (NO YOU @$$! WAIT TILL THE COMMANDER KICKS YOUR ASS BECAUSE HE IS SOOO COOL!)  
  
Rei: Best to come as soon as possible.  
  
Shinji: Affirmative.  
  
Rei: (NOW HIS JACKING MY LINES! HE WILL PAY!)  
  
(In Commander Ikari's Office)  
  
Shinji: (It hasn't changed at all)  
  
(Looks ahead to see the Commander, but with a porn magazine)  
  
Shinji: -_-;  
  
CI: Ohh, that is good! (Nosebleeds. Notices Shinji looking at him)  
  
CI: SHIT! (Quickly hides the magazine)  
  
Shinji: What did you want to see me for?  
  
CI: I understand that you and Pilot Sorhyu had a battle, correct?  
  
Shinji: Yes.  
  
CI: Well, she wishes to have a rematch with you, but this time she had some "training" (does the finger pose)  
  
Shinji: Hmm  
  
CI: Okay, open the hatch.  
  
(Nothing happens)  
  
CI: "Ahem" Open the HATCH!  
  
(Nothing happens)  
  
CI: WTF IS GOING ON! (Goes to the very end of the room and opens the hatch)  
  
(Sees Asuka, Rei, and C. Fuyutski doing some uhh.....stuff.)  
  
CI: WTF YOU MORONS YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO OPEN THE HATCH AND KICK THAT KID'S ASS!  
  
Everyone: Sorry! ^^  
  
CI: (Geez)  
  
(CI goes back to his seat)  
  
Shinji: -_-;  
  
CI: Okay, OPEN THE HATCH!  
  
(This time, there is a squeaking sound of something turning, but it doesn't open.)  
  
Everyone: ......  
  
(Another sound happens and this time a banging sound is heard)  
  
Everyone once more: .........  
  
(Finally, they manage to kick down the door)  
  
(It reveals Rei, Asuka, and CF, which they then walk to the center of the room.)  
  
CI: You are going to pay a lot money for that.  
  
Asuka, Rei, and CF: Sorry!  
  
Shinji: How you fellows?  
  
(Quickly they turn into robotic-like people)  
  
Rei: It's him  
  
Asuka: The Wimpy-Ass Kid  
  
Rei: Do we proceed?  
  
Asuka: Yes.  
  
Rei: He is still....  
  
CF: Only a wimp.  
  
Shinji: (Looks around) Well, I will try and not hurt the girls, but that ugly dick I will pound him to death.  
  
CF: OH YEAH!?!?!? WELL, YOUR FACE IS WIMPY!  
  
Shinji: (Starts making Yo Mama jokes)  
  
(Since Rei, Asuka, and CF didn't have or had a bad momma, they took it personally and started crying)  
  
CI: O_o;  
  
CF: WAHH!!!!!  
  
CI: JUST ATTACK YOU BAB- I MEAN FOOLS!  
  
Asuka, Rei, CF: Okay! ^^  
  
CI: We have no hope..  
  
A/N okay I got the reviews and I know this is getting a little on the Matrix side and many of the characters are OOC, but I am doing it so that there can at least a little story. RR thx for the reviews. (Note: I edited some things) 


	6. Shinji's Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.  
  
Chapter 6: Shinji's Capture  
  
(We last left off with Shinji ready to kick some ass against Asuka, Rei, and Commander Fuyutski, which are now agents, if you know what I mean.)  
  
A/N: From now on, lets call the three of them agents.  
  
C. Ikari: ATTACK!!!!  
  
Agents: WAYHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (starts charging at Shinji)  
  
Shinji: (does the cmon sign)  
  
Agents: (takes out their guns)  
  
C. Ikari: FIRE!!!  
  
Agents: AAHHHH!! THERE IS A FIRE!!  
  
Shinji: O_o?  
  
C. Ikari: FOOLS!! I MEANT SHOOT THE *(&@!ING GUNS!!  
  
Agents: ohhh (start firing)  
  
Shinji: Crap! (runs to the nearest wall and then wall runs to dodge the bullets)  
  
Asuka: This is for humiliating me!! (takes out a shotgun)  
  
Rei: O_O! How come you got to use the shotgun?!  
  
Asuka: Cuz I want to!  
  
(Turns back to Shinji)  
  
Asuka: DIE! (goes ballistic and shoots)  
  
Shinji: Oh crap.........(runs like there is no tomorrow.)  
  
(Asuka turns into a madwoman)  
  
Rei: Are you sure that it is okay that we let Asuka use the shotgun in this condition?  
  
C. Ikari: Yes, it is the only way.  
  
Rei: Okay then never mind. (rushes over to help the others)  
  
Shinji: That's it! (runs over, kicks the shotgun out of Asuka's hand into the air, and then kicks her to into the wall.)  
  
Rei: (holding a giant dictionary) im gonna woop your ass with this!  
  
Shinji: sure.............(kicks her down)  
  
(Fuyutski, for no apparent reason, was sleeping right behind Rei.)  
  
Rei: (lands just below his legs and crushes his balls with the dictionary above her head.)  
  
Fuyutski: AHHH!!! MY NUTS!! (sits up)  
  
(as soon as Fuyutski sits up, he is shot in the head by the shotgun that fell and got its trigger pulled by the impact)  
  
C. Ikari: Yikes...........whoever said words never hurt, never got hit by a dictionary...........  
  
Rei: Oww............(feels something warm and liquidy)  
  
Rei: OH MY GOD! HE JUST EXPLODED HIS BLADDER ON ME!!!  
  
Everyone: That was not needed Rei.  
  
Rei: But still, EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Shinji: Okay, I had enough of this, im leaving. (does his superman thing)  
  
(Just as he is about to blast through and into the sky, he crashes into the ceiling)  
  
Shinji: owww! (falls down)  
  
C. Ikari: Just to make sure that you don't escape, we made sure that the ceilings were made of adamantine steel.  
  
Shinji: Ugh.............(still woozy from the impact)  
  
C. Ikari: Well now that is settled, take him away!!  
  
(No one response)  
  
C. Ikari: Well?  
  
Rei: Umm sir? We are in no condition to do that right now.  
  
C. Ikari: (Looks around) Uhhhh  
  
Rei: Looks like you have to carry him.  
  
C. Ikari: Neva!!! I won't touch that mutated wimp!  
  
Shinji: Who are you calling a mutated wimp, you hairy, smelly, hentai!!  
  
C. Ikari: ALRIGHT!! I'll take him.  
  
Rei: Good!  
  
(Back at the katsuragi residence)  
  
Misato: (sighs) Shinji and Asuka aren't back yet. I hope that they didn't get into a fight.  
  
Misato: (notices a note on the table with a suitcase) What's this?  
  
(Dear Misato,  
Shinji is has been captured by his perverted father and Asuka. Rescue him. All your tools that you need are in this suitcase.  
  
By: ??????)  
  
Misato: Oh great............ Well, time to rescue our hero.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh no! Shinji is now captured! Can Misato save him? Who wrote the mysterious note? Find out out in the next chapter!! 


End file.
